New Life New Love Thalico
by WiseChic
Summary: "Well, um...I left the Hunt." "What!" Thalia joined the Hunt to avoid the Great Prophecy. Now she just wants to live her life. Will find love in this new life? I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please read. Rated T: For Mild Language
1. New Life - Thalia

**HEY THERE FAITHFUL READERS THIS IS JUST A LITTLE THALICO STORY BECAUSE I WAS BORED AND NEEDED SOMETHING TO DO. SO IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS SORRY. OR IF THEY ARE A LITTLE OOC. :/ ANYWAY HERE WE ARE...**

**P.S. THE GIANT WAR NEVER HAPPENED. LET'S JUST SAY THE TWO CAMPS MET UNDER DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES AND THEY GOT ALONG FAMOUSLY. K? AWESOOME!**

* * *

**THALIA**

I just want to take the time to say...my life-_SUCKS_. I mean why can't all the horrible stuff happen to someone else. Why _me_? Isn't it enough that I died and was turned into a pine tree? Betrayed by those I trusted the most? Cough-Luke-Cough. No. I just had to go and fall in love..._again_. Ugh. I _hate_ my life. Love is too complicated. I mean, I'm a HUNTER for Zues' sake!

* * *

**THALIA**

It had been a normal day to the average passerby. If you can call a couple of teenagers running through Central Park with a twelve-year old son of Hecate, _normal_. We were sent to retrieve him for Chiron along with a certain pale-skinned son of Hades. We were running because of two fairly large hellhounds. Seeing as I'm the only one willing to work with "That horrible excuse for a living thing called a _male._" even though said males have saved their skins many times it was only me and Nico with the kid.

"Hey, Pinecone Face what brings you here?" He asks._ Are you _that_ stupid?_

"Long time no see, Death Breath." As I scowl at those hellhounds. "Hey kid. Get up that tree."

"No! I can fight!" The kid, Aiden I think his name is.

"_Get up that tree!"_ I hissed.

"No!" _Gods, this kid is persistent._

Nico looked at me, he shook his head then grabbed the kid.

"Hey let go of me!" He demanded

"Get him to Camp, Death Breath. I'll make sure you're not followed."

"Thanks, Thals." He ran toward a tree and shadow-traveled away with Aiden.

I pulled out my bow and scaled the tree we had been hiding behind. I realized I couldn't shoot it from the safety of the tree.

I muttered, "Shit." Then proceeded to jump out and land on the hellhound's back. One had followed Nico and Aiden before I could stop it. _So much for making sure their not followed._

* * *

Riding a hellhound is not easy. Imagine riding a wild bull. Then take that bull and make it the size of a large van. Take its strength and multiply it by how old your parents are. That's not even _half_ as bad as this. I grabbed my hunting knives and drove them into its hide. It jerked and shook and hopped trying to to throw me off.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves." I growled. I closed my eyes and focused. I felt the intense pull in my gut and lightning coursed through my body. I focused it into my knives where it was discharged through the hellhound's body exploding it to dust and dumping me on the ground.

When I tried to stand up that's when my body decided to tell me, _ Oh hey forgot to mention, when you jumped out that tree you broke you ankle._ Just frickin' peachy.

"Gods Damn it!" I yelled. Luckily there weren't too many people around so no one gave me weird looks. I decided to just sit down and relax. I dug around my pack for some nectar or ambrosia to no avail.

"Need some help?" Nico asks.

"_No._ I'm just sitting here with a broken ankle for giggles. _Yes_ I need some help!" My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Geez. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the tent this morning?" He asks.

I gave him my best, _'Shut up before I cook you' _face.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

He just picked me up, bringing me back to the Hunters, laughing the entire way.

* * *

Back at Camp, Aiden stood waiting for us.

"Why wouldn't you let me fight?!" He yells.

Wow. No, _"Hey thanks for saving my life." _or_ "Where am I?" _or nothing. Straight to the complaining. Not even Kelp Head's newest sister was this snobby. She was cool and down to earth. She took this whole Greek and Roman gods thing pretty well. I am so sick and tired of these bratty littl-

"Thalia." Nico snapped his fingers in my face. I smacked his hand away and that's when I felt it.

That little spark igniting the fire.

Of course, being me I ignored it figuring I just accidentally sparked him. Nothing special.

"I. Am going to sleep. Someone message the Hunters and tell them we will stay here for awhile. We haven't taken a break in forever and we could use a good Capture-The-Flag game." I smirked.

As I was walking away I called over my shoulder," So we can beat you for the 70th time."

"As if!" Nico called back. I laughed.

I decided to go to Cabin One to sleep instead of Artemis' cabin. I took one look at my dad's statue. _Nope._ I walked right back out and started wandering around. Rules be damned. I ended up by Zeus' Fist and I stumbled upon the most horrible thing my immortal eyes have ever seen.

_Travis Stoll_ was sucking face with _Katie Gardner_. I shuddered. _Ew._ I had two options A) Leave them be and walk away **OR** 2) Take a picture for blackmail purposes. Obviously I chose the latter. I ran all the way to the Hermes' cabin and grabbed Connor._  
_

"Camcorder. _Now." _I commanded. He fell back and grabbed one and tossed it to me.

I ran out the door,"Thanks!" I yelled back.

As soon as I got back there I had to hold back vomit. Travis was kissing her _neck_ now._ Ew._ I turned off the flash and took a few pictures. Then, I began recording the ghastly deed. After about five minutes I stopped the recording, saved the file, and picked up a rock. With the rock I stepped into the clearing and threw said projectile at Travis' head.

"Hey! What the-" He stopped and his face paled as well as Katie's.

"Well well well, look what we have here," I pulled up the camcorder." Interesting. no?"

"Th-th-th-" Katie bumped his back,"Thalia! What are you doing here?!"

I snickered,"Having _oh so much_ fun."

"You can't tell anyone!" Katie begged.

I laughed,"I can. And I will. _If_ I am not satisfied with how you act around the Huntresses'. No murderous glares from you."I pointed at Katie," Or googly eyes coming from you,"I pointed at Travis." Failure to do so will result in this video and all the pictures going viral _and_ sent to Hephaestus to be aired for all the gods to see _including_ none other than Hermes and Demeter. Are we clear?" I concluded._  
_

They nodded,"Good. Have a nice day."

I strolled through the forest and once I was out of hearing range of the dryads,"This is _so_ going viral."

Then I was tackled to the ground. What the-

"Thwalia! Thwalia! Thwalia!" Percy's youngest sister, Bree.

"Hey there, Bree. How are ya?" I chuckled.

"Guess what! Go on! Guess!" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Tell me!" I said playing along. I got up and grabbed her hand.

"I can make a wave!" She shouted.

"Oh really?" I asked," Why don't we go down to the beach and you can show me."

"Ok!" She sped off as fast as her little five-year-old legs would carry her. I ran after her and collided with Nico.

"Hey sorry 'bout that." I said.

"It's ok. Have you seen Bree? I'm supposed to be babysitting her and I..ahem kinda...um...lost her." He scratched his neck sheepishly.

"It just so happens that she tackled me to the ground a couple of minutes ago. We were headed to the beach. Wanna tag along?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked to the beach where Bree was tapping her foot impatiently. She was frowning. Gods she is so adorable. For the next half hour she paraded me around Camp showing me everything she could , basket weaving, archery, swordfighting, and the dryads and the Demeter cabin taught her about agriculture and wildlife. At the end of it all I was thoroughly exhausted. I hadn't even gotten to say hi to Annabeth. Of course that worked me up a large appetite when it was time for dinner.

I couldn't wait. As soon as that horn sounded I was the first into the dining pavilion. I grabbed a heapful of food and tossed a brisket and some fruit into the brazier. I dug in. I talked with Jason since I sat at his table. We caught up a bit but I won't go into too much detail. I slept during the sing-along and right as I was about to walk into my cabin...

"Thalia Grace!" Annabeth. Enough said.

I braced my self for the bear hug she enclosed me in.

"Annie..Can't...breath!" I gasped.

"So, you come back and don't even say hi to me! How's that a way to treat your best friend? And don't call me Annie!" She exclaimed.

"1)Sorry, 2) Bree had me occupied all day, and 3) Annie, Annie, Annie." I smiled.

She glared at me about that last part. Then she smiled," Yeah Bree can be a handful. Your lucky you haven't been here for one of her temper tantrums."

"I bet. Well, I'll catch up with you tomorrow because I am three seconds away from passing out."

"Alright. Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is the new kid following you around?"

"He's _what?!_"

"He's been following you around all day haven't you noticed?"

"_No!_ I'm having words with this kid tomorrow. Good Night, Annie."I slammed the cabin door and flopped on my bed.

* * *

I woke up feeling great. No weird prophetic dreams or apocalyptic nightmares about the end of the world. Now I just had to deal with all the reunions. Surprisingly though, I'd rather just hang out with Nico probably because he is the only one who acts like I'm just another person that's what I love about him. Whoa...did I just think _love_...no no no i was just expressing what I admire about him not that I love him right? Gods, if Aphrodite is meddling in my life I will personally bitch slap her. Thunder boomed.

"Yes, I said it Dite! Deal with it!" I yelled at nothing in particular.

Jason looked at me funny. I stuck my tongue out at him and headed to breakfast. I had some eggs, toast and milk. Epic breakfast right? I remembered that I had to talk to Aiden and I was just about to go wait in the sword arena when Bree tackles me for the second time in two days.

"Thwalia!" She shrieks.

I suppress my laughter at her outfit. She was wearing sky blue overalls with orange and yellow leggings underneath. Underneath, her shirt was bright pink, like, neon.

"Who dressed you this morning?" I asked horrified at the thought of Bree walking around in that.

"Pwercy did!" Now I understand.

"Hey Thals." He came over.

"Kelp Head!" I smacked his head, "Why would you put her in this?!"

"I thought it was adorable...I don't know, okay? Usually Annabeth dresses her and Annabeth is currently engrossed in some project or another. So, I decided to try and dress her." He said sheepishly.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go get you dressed." I said sweetly glaring at Percy.

* * *

When I walked into Cabin Three I felt bad for Percy. He had three new siblings excluding Bree.

There was Sarah, she was thirteen. Sarah is from Great Britain so she has an accent. She had the same raven black hair as Percy and sea-green eyes. Her hair fell in waves down her back. She wasn't as optimistic as he was though. She was a Gothic type, really dark and moody. But she was friendly and got along well with others. Her mother died at birth so she grew up with her aunt which is why she visits Sally often. Sally treats her like her own because Sally is awesome. Sarah is always sympathetic to other people's problems because she knows how it can affect who you are.I don't get along too well with her because she is kind of depressing to be around. She is just as powerful as Percy if not more because she was a female. She is the newest of them that I was talking about.

Then the "Percy double" aka Brad. Brad is from Arizona and he hasn't gotten used to winter here. He and Percy were like twins except Brad is two years younger than Percy(19). That makes him seventeen. Nico is younger by two years making Nico...my age. Great. Anyway, he has raven black hair like his siblings. He wears it cropped short like my brother though. He's muscular and with his sea-green eyes, high cheekbones, and charismatic personality he makes girls swoon by simply acknowledging their existence. He also doesn't flirt with the Huntresses; that's what I like about him. He treats us like we are his siblings and the Huntresses will actually converse with him with out glaring holes into his head. He is starkly different from his siblings personality-wise though. He was always so friendly, assertive, compassionate, and kind, and so many other things. Definitely better than Kelp Head.

Lastly, Bree and Maddie. Bree is from Brooklyn. Maddie is from Manhattan. Right here at home. They are two peas in a pod. Maddie is older than Bree by about three years. She's eight but Bree and Maddie are practically twins. These two are the only ones that are different from their siblings. While the rest of them have raven black hair and sea-green eyes, they don't. Bree has light brown, curly hair and blue eyes. Maddie has honey-blonde hair and grey eyes, like Annabeth but Maddie's is straight unlike the princess curls of Annabeth. We almost thought she was a daughter of Athena except for the fact that when she got on Blackjack with Percy she started laughing because Blackjack kept calling Percy "boss" and he was irritated because he wouldn't stop.

Both have bubbly personalities and they make friends with everything they meet. I know this because I went to retrieve Bree with Percy. When we found her Percy and I were out of breath because we heard her shrieking. We were thoroughly confused as to what exactly was going on. Bree was sitting on the shoulders off a hellhound, shrieking with laughter. The hellhound looked slightly confused. I bursted out laughing while Percy stood there, Riptide in hand, dumbfounded. We did destroy the hellhound but promised Bree there was one where we were going.

The one thing they all have in common is that lingering ocean smell.

The only downside to these new additions is that the cabin got the short end of the stick. Sarah is okay with keeping it clean but, Brad, Bree, Maddie, and Percy? Forget it. Sarah is the only one who even _tries_ to keep the cabin clean, except when Tyson comes to visit, then he helps her keep it clean.

"Hey Sarah." I greeted.

"Thalia? What brings you here." She asked.

"Your brother Percy doesn't know how to dress a five-year old girl."

Her mouth formed and O. "I knew I shouldn't have left it to him."

"You'd think he'd know how to dress her with her living with him." I laughed.

She sighed, "I completely understand why Annabeth calls him, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah. Alright!" I clapped my hands together,"Let's get to work."

Bree ran to her clothing chest and pulled out little jean shorts and a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. I raised my eyebrow at Sarah.

"What? I went with Sally and Bree to shop."

I shook my head. I found an orange t-shirt and tugged it over her head after taking off the neon pink shirt and blue overalls. We pulled off the leggings and put the shorts on her. We picked out shoes and while she tied them we sat down.

"So. How's Camp?" I asked.

"It's good I guess." She shrugged.

"I guess?"

"I am getting _way_ too much attention from the Apollo cabin! I tell them to back off and they don't!"

"Yeah. I understand. Try dealing with the idiot himself." I said, shaking my head. We laughed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Brad asked.

"Nah." We both said.

"Hey Thalia? You seen Nico or Percy?"

"Last I saw Kelp Head he was at breakfast. He's probably in the sword arena now. Death Breath is probably moping somewhere."

"K. Thanks."

I nodded. He left presumably for the sword arena.

"Alwight. I'm done." Bree said cheerfully.

"Run along we'll be there in a minute."

"OK!" She yelled and ran out the door.

"She is so adorable." I say.

"Yeah. She's a cutie."

"So... Sarah I've been thinking about something and I trust you completely so I want to tell you first."

"You haven't told Annabeth?" She asked confused.

"No. Only because I need an uninformed opinion."

"Uninformed of what?" She asks suspicious.

I sigh, "Annabeth's my best friend in the world. So, if I ask her she will tell me to follow my heart. I need someone who won't say that. So... I thought of you."

"Alright well what is it?"

"I'm leaving the Hunt."

"_What?! Why?!"_ She asks incredulously.

"I originally joined to avoid the Great Prophecy. That passed so, even though I enjoy being in the Hunt I really want to spend more time with my friends. Should I leave?" I asked.

Sarah pulled her knees in and sat up a little straighter. She mulled it over for what seemed like forever, then a grin creeped onto her face.

"Is that the only reason you decided to leave?" Her grin widened.

"Yeah. I think so..." I answered.

"I think you want to experience love."

"Wait. I don-" I started.

She held her hands up, "Wait. Just hear me out for a second." I hesitated, then nodded, "I'm not saying you actually_ love_ someone. All I'm saying is you are seeing all these happy couples and maybe you just want to experience it all. Am I right?" She concludes.

I just grumbled a bit, "Whatever."

"You too." She replied.

Confused, I asked, "What?"

"The Last Song, 'Whatever means fuck you.' " She laughed.

"Oh. Well, should I leave?" I asked.

"Yes. I think you should." She says.

"Thanks, Sarah." I smile and give her a hug before standing up, "That was extremely helpful."

"You're welcome. Now, shoo!" She shoos me out the cabin.

I shake my head and wander around camp. Then, I see a glint of silver in the distance. The Hunt. I decide against meeting them there and instead opt to go find Aiden. I head over to the Hecate Cabin where he should be. I ask Lou Ellen if she's seen him and she says no. When I find this kid he is so going to- ouch!

"Hey! Watch where you're...Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sat rubbing his head.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." I say.

He laughs,"Yeah it's getting to be a bit painful."

I laugh and then help him up. We start talking about how we've been the past few years. I start to notice things like the way his eyes shine when he talks about something he enjoys, how likes to gesture a lot to emphasize his point, how his brown, almost black eyes stand out against his pale skin. How he is overall a very good-looking- stop Thalia.

"Well, I'd love to stay and catch up but I need to go tell Artemis something."

"K. Later, Thalia."

"Bye, Nico." I wave and race into the Artemis Cabin. As soon as I get there I immediately ask to talk with Artemis. Alone. Everyone leaves the Cabin in search of something to do.

"My Lady I-"

"Thalia, I already know why you are here."

"You do?" I ask surprised.

"Yes. You wish to leave the Hunt because you miss your friends and family and wish to experience a full life. I completely understand. So, if this is what you truly wish...I will relieve you of your duty as Lieutenant of the Hunt."

"I-...It is what I wish, My Lady."

"Then, as much sorrow as this brings me. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, sister in arms, I relieve you of you duty to the Hunt and give you my blessing of a successful life. Who do you choose to succeed you as Lieutenant?" She asks of me.

"I choose my former sister-in-arms, Phoebe to succeed me as Lieutenant of the Hunt, My Lady." I answer.

"Good-bye, Thalia. I wish you well."

"Thank you, My Lady." I remove my circlet and set in down in front of Artemis and walk out the door.

"Thalia." Artemis says as I walk out.

I stop and turn back,"Send in Phoebe for me."

"Yes, My Lady."

I find Phoebe chewing out the Stolls for stealing her bow and arrows.

"Phoebe!"

"Yes, Thalia!" She answers.

"Lady Artemis wishes to see you."

"For- Yes, I'll head over right away." She hurried off to the Cabin.

* * *

I was trying to figure out who to tell first. Percy would be confused. Annabeth would freak out. Jason would gawk at me. Leo would flirt to no ends. Piper would ask why. Hazel...well I haven't really talked to her too much or Frank for that matter. Sarah already knows. Rachel would shrug and continue painting or tell me she foresaw it. Bree and Maddie wouldn't understand. Brad wouldn't really care. Chiron would congratulate me or something. Mr. D would complain about having to deal with me for another 47 years. Nico would just treat me like usual. I don't feel like messaging Reyna- Wait. Nico wouldn't treat me any different!

I jumped up and headed over to the Hades Cabin where Nico was listening to Green Day. I turned the music down after I realized he was knocked out on his bed. I poked his face trying to wake him up. Then I got between him and the wall and shoved him off the bed.

"What the-" He shouted. _Thump_.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Was that really necessary?!" He glowered.

"Yes." I blinked a few times and pretended to look innocent.

"You're an idiot. Hey wears your tiara thing.?" He asked.

Here we go just say it.

"It a circlet, first of all."

"Whatever."

"You too."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I have to tell you something."

"Ook. What is it?" He scratched his head and then got up and sat next to me. I tried to pretend I didn't feel the heat coming of his body. It gave me shivers.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Sure." He got up and grabbed two mugs of black coffee and handed me one.

"Thanks." I took a sip.

"Soo..." He prodded.

"Right. Well, um...I left the Hunt." He was drinking from his mug and he was so surprised he dropped his mug.

He swallowed the coffee in his mouth, "_What?!" _He spluttered.

* * *

**SO THERE WE HAVE IT. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN NICO'S POINT OF VIEW. PLEASE R&R(READ AND REVIEW. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANT UNTIL LIKE A WEEK AGO.) THIS IS MY FIRST STRICTLY THALICO STORY AND ONLY MY THIRD STORY SO FAR. **

**MY OTHER STORIES:**

**MARIE LEVESQUE: SECOND GENERATION DEMIGOD:**

Marie is Hazel and Leo's kid. She has talents like fire,jewels, and stuff. Her and her friends embark on a quest to ease the tension of the Camps. Can she prevent another war?What secrets will she discover along the way? Something older than the Gods? Will she find a long hidden secret bigger than the Romans? Will she find love along the way? Crossover: Kane Chronicles

**IF YOU READ IT PLEASE REVIEW**

**A SMARTPHONE? :**

ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

**YEAH IT WAS POORLY WRITTEN SO IT'S UNDER REVISION...STILL.**

**WELL UNTIL I UPDATE...*WAVES* BYE**

_~~~WiseChic~~~_


	2. New Love - Nico

**ALRIGHT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SO SOOO VERY LATE I JUST GOT STUCK AND COULDN'T THINK OF A GOOD CHAPTER BUT HOPEFULLY THIS ONE WILL DO. AS I SAID IT'S NICO'S P.O.V. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF HE'S OOC I'M NOT SUPER GREAT WITH GUY P. O. Vs. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R. :)**

* * *

**NICO**

I_ hate_ my life. My sister leaves me for the Hunt, and she dies, then a bunch of other stuff happens to prove the Fates hate me. Sure, I'm the 'Ghost King' but my life is screwed up. I've never exactly 'fit in'. Why? Why does all the bad stuff happen to me? _Me_ fall in _love? _Has the whole world gone mad?!

* * *

**NICO**

Let's backtrack a little bit, to when I shadow traveled away with Aiden. Most children of Hecate are pretty okay if not a little snobby. To say Aiden was snobby would be the understatement of the year. He didn't appreciate one dang thing. I brought him to the safety of camp and what's the first thing that comes out his mouth?

"Take me back!"

I clenched and unclenched my fingers a few times before I ended up smacking the kid across the face. I don't think Hecate would like that too much.

"For the last time, I am _not _taking you back!" I growled.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because I said so that's why!" I shouted.

"Well, that's a stupid reason!" He shouted back.

_Why did I help save this kid?_

_Because you like Thalia._

_What? No I don't! Ugh! Why am I talking to myself?_

_Because you're-_

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"I didn't even say anything! Weirdo." Aiden whined.

"Not _you!_ Just- Ugh! Just...follow me." I ran my hand through my midnight black hair, a habit I picked up from hanging around Percy and Thalia too much.

I started walking up the hill to Thalia's Pine when I hear a slightly girlish scream come from behind me.

_So much for making sure it didn't follow us, Thalia,_ I thought sourly.

I grab my Stygian Iron sword and spin around to see a hellhound trying to grab Aiden who was screaming and running away from it.

"_This_ is why I didn't take you back." I muttered.

I ran at the hellhound, which was still chasing Aiden. That kid could run fast! As I reached them Aiden skidded to a stop. He faced the hellhound and muttered something incoherent. I stopped and stared at him, as did the hellhound. Aiden reached a hand out to the hellhound and it eagerly came forward. I began moving forward as if in a trance, the second Aiden touched the hellhound's snout a small orb of light passed through it's body, about the size of a marble, when it reached the tail it doubled back and turned the hellhound to dust from the tail forward until it hovered in front of Aiden's finger and dissipated.

I shook my head at clapped his shoulder, "Beginner's Luck."

I began walking back towards Camp with Aiden silently in tow. When we crossed the border, Chiron greeted us and pulled Aiden away to the Big House, with Aiden firing questions at him the whole way through. I decided I needed a nap after shadow traveling with Aiden. I walked back to my Cabin and flopped face first onto the mattress. I was asleep before I was even halfway to the mattress.

* * *

What seemed like second later Percy woke me up.

"Nico, get up!" He shook me roughly.

"Five more minutes!" I moaned into my pillow.

"Get up! Get up! Pwease?" It was Bree now. Pinching my cheek and wiggling it. Percy was in the background laughing.

"Alright. Alright. Fine. I'm up." I said sitting up and rubbing my face.

"Dude, I need you to watch Bree for the rest of the afternoon. Annabeth and I have to show the new kid around, since we are senior camp members." Percy explained.

"Why can't Thalia do it? She's here somewhere." I whined.

"Because I can't find her so...have fun." Without further conversation he ran out the cabin and left.

"Alright, Bree. What do you want to do?" I asked the little girl in front of me.

"I can make a wave! Wanna see? Come on!" She squealed and ran out the cabin.

Still groggy I ran out the cabin to find her. I was still looking for her when I started jogging towards the beach and crashed into Thalia.

"Hey sorry 'bout that." She said.

"It's ok. Have you seen Bree? I'm supposed to be babysitting her and I..ahem kinda...um...lost her." I scratched my neck sheepishly.

"It just so happens that she tackled me to the ground a couple of minutes ago. We were headed to the beach. Wanna tag along?" She asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

We walked to the beach where Bree was tapping her foot impatiently. She was frowning. For the next half hour she paraded Thalia around Camp showing her everything she could as I tagged along behind her, basket weaving, archery, swordfighting, and the dryads and the Demeter cabin taught her about agriculture and wildlife. At the end of it all Thalia was thoroughly exhausted. When it was time for dinner, Thalia raced to the dining pavilion. I chuckled as Bree began running and I ran after her and picked her up. She climbed on my shoulders and I walked to the pavilion with her grasping my hair in a vice grip. I grabbed her plate and let her pick what she wanted to give to Poseidon. After I left her at the Poseidon Table with Brad, I got my own food tossed a brisket into the brazier and sat at my table, alone.

* * *

The next day, It was aimlessly around camp. Sometime in the afternoon I was passing the Poseidon Cabin and noticed Aiden hiding behind it. I snuck up behind him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"You are not a very good stalker." I commented.

He shoved my hand off, "I'm not stalking her! I'm simply watching from afar."

"Stalking." I said.

"Watching." He argued.

I smirked, "Stalking."

"Admiring." He insisted.

I coughed, "Stalking."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Go do something else." I steered him away.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Practice your spells or alchemy in your Cabin. Just stop stalking her. She'll find out and she'll find you and kill you." I told him seriously.

He huffed and headed in the direction of the archery fields. I went back to walking around and staring at my feet. I was so immeresed in my thoughts I didn't notice Thalia walking and we collided...again.

"Hey! Watch where you're...Nico?" She asked asked.

"Yeah." I sat rubbing my head.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." She states.

I laugh, "Yeah it's getting to be a bit painful."

Thalia laughs and then helps me up. We start talking about how we've been the past few years. I start to notice things like how her two electric blue eyes seem to analyze you and sparkle when they catch the light, or how when she talks about close encounters with monsters on the Hunt she rubs her Aegis bracelet. When she laughs it's contagious and I thought for the briefest moment what it would be like if I could hold her hands in mine. Or run my fingers through her hair. Or to press her body against mine and kiss her soft, plush- No, Nico. You can't think of her like that. She's in the Hunt. Eternal maidenhood. Forever! Suddenly her voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I'd love to stay and catch up but I need to go tell Artemis something." She say quickly. A faint blush sprinkled across her cheeks.

"K. Later, Thalia." I was kind of glad because I needed to sleep this off.

"Bye, Nico." She waves at me and races into the Artemis Cabin. After that I go to the sword arena where Brad is and we have a small duel. I win but Brad is definitely getting better. I told him so.

"Thanks, Nico." He smiles brightly.

"Your welcome." I say slightly out of breath.

I jog to my Cabin and turn my speakers to blast Green Day. I hop in the shower and quickly clean off all the sweat and grime. I get off I pulled on my black t-shirt and matching gym shorts. I flopped on my bed and slowly drifted to sleep. Only to be woken up with feet in my side and in mid-air.

"What the-" I shouted. _Thump_.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Thalia. I should have known.

"Was that really necessary?!" I glowered.

"Yes." She blinked a few times and pretended to look innocent. Pfft. Yeah, right.

"You're an idiot,Then I noticed something, "Hey wears your tiara thing?" I asked.

She took a deep breath as if bracing herself.

"It a circlet, first of all."

"Whatever." I waved it off.

"You too."

"What?" What?

"Nevermind. I have to tell you something." She rubbed her hands on her knees and exhaled.

"Ook. What is it?" I scratched my head, then got up off the floor and sat next to Thalia on the bed. She shivered slightly. She must be cold. I'll get coffee.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Sure." I got up and grabbed two mugs of black coffee and handed one steaming cup of coffee to her.

"Thanks." She took a sip.

"Soo..." I prodded.

"Right. Well, um...I left the Hunt." I was drinking from my mug and I was so surprised I dropped my mug.

I swallowed the coffee in my mouth, "_What?!" _I spluttered. And no, I was totally not thinking of Thalia as single and free game. Not. At. All.

"Why would you do that! I thought you loved the Hunt!" I shouted.

"You promised not to freak out!" She objected.

"That was because I was groggy and thought it was something normal!" I argued.

"What about demigods is normal!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I...No argument there. But, this wasn't what I was expecting." I could see Thalia's face turning red.

I sighed and sat next to her again. I rubbed her back and she stiffened then relaxed.

"Sorry." I stopped rubbing her back.

She didn't respond.

"Thalia?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

She didn't respond, but she started biting her bottom lip.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

She took a shaky breath and looked at me. She seemed to be waiting for something or having an internal debate. I couldn't tell.

"You can't tell Annabeth. I'll do that. No one can know until I say so. Or I will beat you senseless." She jabbed a finger in my chest.

"Annabeth doesn't know? Who does know, besides me?" I asked her incredulously.

"Sarah. No one else knows about it. And I swear if you tell anyone I'll smack you back into the Underworld, Got it? Good." She promptly walked out my Cabin and I sat there stunned, confused, but almost...giddy.

I turned the music back up and flopped back on my bed. I smiled to myself. _Thalia left the Hunt. Thalia left the Hunt. Thalia left the Hunt...Shit! Thalia left the Hunt! Thalia left the Hunt!_

That continued for a good five minutes before I heard the screams of the Demeter Cabin being pranked...again. I needed to get out of camp. Just for a little while. Thalia can date now to that means- I really have to control my thoughts- getting out of Camp. Right. Even if I did like Thalia-And I'm not saying I do!- She would never like me back. Would she? Best not get my hopes up.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"Would you like to play a game?" A voice whispered creepily into my ear. I jerked away.

"That's pathetic, Nico." The voice continued.

"Nico! Dude! Wake Up!" Mark shook my arm.

"Go away." I groaned.

"Come on, sleepyhead, wake up." Sarah tugged on my hair.

"No."

"Stop rejecting society by sleeping, get up." She said, yanking my hair really hard.

"Ow." I mumbled. I opened my eyes and glared at her.

She glared back at me, "I will kick your ass. Get up."

I steadily glared at her, "Why?"

"Come on, the gang's getting together to play Truth or Dare, no exceptions, and I'm not taking no for an answer." She told me.

"You've forced our hand, Nico." Mark smiled.

"Bree!" He shouted.

"I'm up!" I jumped up and pulled my shirt over my head. Randomly tossing it somewhere, I grabbed a fresh one and pulled it on.

"Sike. There are new kids at camp. Percy and Annabeth brought them. They're British." Sarah snickered.

"You should have seen your face, man!" Mark laughed.

"You guys suck. Undetermined?" I asked.

"Yeah. Percy sent us to get you and Thalia." Sarah told me.

"Oh, joy. Where are they?" I yawned, running my hand through my hair.

"The Big House. And Nico?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?" I said beginning to walk out.

"Be nice." She told me.

I nodded. I had this strange feeling though. Like she wasn't talking about the new kids. I felt like she was talking about Thalia.

_ I hope she's okay._

I really am a pathetic person.

A very pathetic, hopelessly in love, person.

* * *

**AND ON THAT HAPPY NOTE I END THE CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S SHORT. SORRY. I JUST NEEDED TO POST IT. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AND MAYBE EVEN A BONUS ONE IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT IT. **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. FIRST I GOT STUCK ON THE STORY, THEN I GOT PRE-OCCUPIED, THEN I COULDN'T CHARGE MY LAPTOP AND AM FORCED TO USE MY SISTER'S BUT CAN ONLY USE IT WHEN MY BATTERY GETS LOW ENOUGH, AND NOW SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO BEGIN. GRR. SO MUCH STUFF. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEEZ AND REVIEW. THAT BOX RIGHT BELOW THIS SENTENCE. RIGHT THERE. VVVVVV.**


	3. Thalico

**MY NEXT CHAPTER AS PROMISED. HOPE YOUR NOT MAD ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK. I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE IT'S THE BEST IT CAN BE BECAUSE THIS IS THE STORY THAT HAS THE MOST POSITIVE FEEDBACK WITH 18 FOLLOWERS! AND 14 FAVORITES! YAAAAY!**

**I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT. *SQUEALS* AND 10 REVIEWS BUT STILL... 18 FOLLOWERS! AND 14 FAVORITES! ****I WAS SO SURPRISED WHEN I SAW THAT! **

******SORRY THOUGH, IN ALL SERIOUSNESS. I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER BUT I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND GIVING ME POSITIVE FEEDBACK. **BUT ANYWAY WHAT YOU REALLY CAME HERE FOR! THALICO! WARNING: SLIGHT FLUFF...I THINK.

* * *

**NICO**

As I approached Thalia and the two new demigods I noticed a few things: They were twins, they were not what I was expecting and Thalia wasn't there.

"Hi." I practically grunted.

"Whoa. I'm sensing a little hostility there. You're Nico, then?" One of them asked me. She had a thick British accent.

"Yeah. And you are?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm Brandi and that's Amber." She told me.

"Cool. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I guess. What's your story?" I asked as I led them towards the Cabin area.

"Personal." Brandi mumbled.

"We can trust him, probably, Brandi." The other one looked at me with intense grey eyes. Well, gee, thanks.

"That's reassuring, Amber. Really it is." Brandi rolled her eyes.

Out of nowhere, someone hits the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I rub my head.

"What part of meeting at the Big House did you _not _understand, Corpse Breath?" Thalia scolded.

"Sarah and Mark said you were already there. When you weren't, I just left. Geez, is that a crime?!" I argued.

She glared at me, "Why, yes! In the country of I-said-meet-me-at-the-gods-damn-Big-House!"

"I'm sensing some sort of tension between you two. Lover's quarrel?" Amber asked, innocently.

I felt the blood rising to my face, "We aren't dating, Amber."

Thalia starting grumbling something in Greek about British people getting into people's business. I peeked at her and her face was just as red as mine. Out of Anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure.

"Back to the stupid tour." She muttered, grabbing Brandi and Amber and steering them away.

After we had shown them the camp in it's entirety we left them with Travis and Connor for the night. I was walking to Cabin One with Thalia. We were in a comfortable silence. I wanted to talk to her though. I wanted to talk about what she told me, but I'm scared that if I bring it up she'll get mad and hate me.

Usually, I wouldn't care if she did, but lately I've been thinking of Thalia in a whole new light. I know that no matter how much I might try to deny it I really do like Thalia. It's impossible to share those feelings though.

Wow. I sound like one of those sappy characters from movies and romance novels. Yet, I don't care because it's how I feel. Okay...Wow. Yeah, I need a distraction.

"Nico! Nico!"

"What?" I blinked and focused on Thalia.

"I said your name like ten times. I said good night." She bit her lip._ You're so cute when you do that...Shut the hell up Sappy McSapper-pants!...I'm talking to myself. I really have gone crazy...for Thalia...Gods damn it. I need mental help._

I shook my head, "Oh. Um, good night, Thalia. See ya tomorrow." I combed my fingers through my hair.

As I turned around, she grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to her and she quickly pecked my mouth. We both blushed.

"Goodnight, Nico." She whispered and closed her cabin door.

I almost fainted right then and there. Instead, I ran back to my cabin, slammed the door and fist pumped.

"Whoo!" I shouted. I turned the music on and flopped on my bed. I had a smile stretching from ear to ear.

___Thalia kissed me! __Thalia kissed me! ______Thalia kissed_ _me!_ _____Thalia kissed_ _me!_ I chanted in my head. Eventually, I fell asleep, but I didn't even feel tired for once. I wondered what tomorrow would bring...

* * *

**THALIA**

"Nico? Nico. Nico." No answer.

"Nico. Nico. Nico! Nico!" I shouted.

"What?" He blinked.

"I said your name like ten times. I said good night." I bit my lip. _I really want to kiss him...Did I just think that?...Yes. Yes I did...Who asked you!...Oh my gods, I seriously need to stop talking to myself._

"Oh. Um, good night, Thalia. See ya tomorrow." He combed his fingers through his hair. _Adorable...Did I just think _that_?_

When he turned to leave, I grabbed his shoulder. _Just do it, Thalia._

When he turned back I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. It was real quick but, we both turned really red. In two seconds flat, let's just say we put tomatoes to shame, with how red our faces were.

"Goodnight, Nico." I whispered and closed the door. I leaned against the door as I heard his footsteps leaving fast.

"That was a mistake. He probably hates me now." I breathed out. I touched my lips and closed my eyes.

"This is getting out of control. I need to fix this...tomorrow." I mumbled to myself.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

**_"Thalia and Nico sitting in her tree." _**_Bree and Maddie were holding hands and skipping in circles around my Pine Tree._

_**"K-i-s-s-i-n-g."** Suddenly, I'm watching myself kiss Nico._

_**"First comes LOVE." **I see me and Nico holding hands, hugging, going on dates, fighting monsters._

**_"Then comes marriage."_**_ I see a woman walking down an aisle in a beautiful white gown and a man next to Hera combing his hands through his hair, nervously._

_I realized that woman was me. Bree and Maddie were still singing and laughing._

**_"Then_** _**you-"**_

"Get up!" A certain British someone smacked my shoulder.

"Ow." I muttered and sat up.

I blinked until I realized there were two girls in front of me. Brandi and Amber. The British are coming. The British are coming.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." One said. Oops. Guess I said that out loud.

"Did I say that out loud? Sorry." I yawned.

"Come on the Stolls told us to go get you and Nico. So...get up." Amber said.

"Why?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's breakfast and after that you have to bring us to..." Brandi looked at her sister.

"Annabeth, because we were claimed this morning and we were claimed by Athena." Amber explained.

I mouthed, "Oh."

"Yeah, so can you tell us where to go? We tried waking up Nico but he sleeps like a rock!" Brandi flipped a strand of hair off her face.

"Well...I could show you how to wake him up." A grin crept onto my face, "You'll get a kick out of it. I promise."

"Oooh. Sounds like fun!" Brandi's eyes gleamed.

"I don't know, guys. Can't we just-!" Brandi yanked her out the cabin and I followed them out at a jogging pace. Then, I remembered the kiss. Crap.

"FML." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Holy Hephaestus!" I whirled around ready to hurt someone.

"Whoa!"

"Aiden! You little- Why the Hades are you following me?!" Kiss momentarily forgotten.

He kicked a rock and held my gaze. His blue eyes weren't quite as bright as mine but, it still kind of unnerved me.

"Because."

"Because _what? _You're entering dangerous territory kid, watch your tongue."

In all seriousness he looked at me with a straight face and told me, "The voices in my head said to."

I shit you not when I tell you my eye twitched. Like, twitched. This kid looked me in the eye and told me the voices were telling him to follow me.

"The-The voice- The-The voices-in-in your -in your head." I tried to wrapped my head around that concept.

I wasn't sure whether to be creeped out, worried, flattered, or downright ready to kick his ass.

"BOO!" Of course, that saved me the headache, for right now.

"Agh!" Aiden jumped and I blinked a couple times.

Maddie stood there giggling like the little monster she is. I swear her and Bree could almost be the same person the way they do the same thing to everyone.

"I don't have time to deal with this." I just left. I know. Not the epic, daring, heart-pounding, excuse to escape the two of them, but hey, don't judge me. That's Annabeth's job.

I looked back to see Maddie getting into an argument with Aiden and Percy standing there rubbing his temples, no doubt, cursing the god of little monster children.

I got to Nico's cabin with Brandi and Amber arguing.

"We should not hit him there! He's the son of Hades for crying out loud!" Amber was shouting.

"Well, it would certainly wake him up, Amber!" She saw me, "Let's ask Thalia."

"Thalia? Brandi wants to punch Nico in the balls to wake him up. Please tell her that that is rude and cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Do as you may." I waved my hand dismissively. Amber glared at me.

Brandi actually _squealed_ and ran in his cabin thirty seconds later I heard a loud shout, a thump, and snickering. Amber followed her inside.

I walked inside, and had to stifle my laughing. Nico was holding his family jewels and rocking side to side on the floor saying, "My cojones...My poor poor cojones..."

I kicked his shoulder, "You've been spending too much time with Leo. Be a man and Suck. It. Up." I popped the 'p' on up.

He grumbled something under his breath and stood up glaring at the three of us.

Then, his face softened and he looked at me questioningly,

_Are we gonna talk about what happened?_

I gave him a look that said,

_Not right now, we're not._

He tilted his head,

_When will we?_

I glared,

_Later._

* * *

After we introduced, Brandi and Amber to Annabeth and she launched into her little spiel about how much fun they'll have, the dangers included, ways to save yourself from pranks by the Stolls, how to avoid Clarisse, blah blah yada yada. You know, the usual stuff.

Nico and I went our separate ways.

For the rest of the day, I wandered around camp. Aimlessly, I glanced around taking in the view. The Stolls were pranking, of course. Clarisse was scaring the Hades out of some newbie, nothing new there. The Aphrodite kids were subjecting kids to Death by Barbification, ugh. I really need to find something to do. Or someone to hang out with.

I sighed, thinking about that dream I had. I wondered what it meant. For the life of me I couldn't remember the rest of the song. I found myself singing the song softly to myself, no doubt earning some confused looks from people as I passed by them.

* * *

As I was about to lay down and go to sleep at, like, 10 pm, I got a knock at the door.

I dragged myself over to the door and opened it. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Whoever the hell it was could wait 'till the morning.

"Nico!" I blinked, surprised at the late night visit. He's usually not up this late.

Nico came in, closed the door, and pulled me to his body. I was so shocked that I didn't really do anything at first. Didn't react. My mind was completely blank. Epic, right? I can fight the forces of everlasting-freaking-evil, but slap Nico for touching me like this?_ Completely useless_. How sad.

He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me full on the mouth. The kiss seemed to last forever. His lips were soft and his hands gentle. His hands slid down to my waist. Instinctively, I wrapped my hands around his neck. Time was still and as an afterthought, I take back the comment on slapping him. There was no thought just...kissing. Now, looking back, I might realize Aphrodite might've had something to do with this, but in the heat of the moment I couldn't care less. All that was important was that _Nico_ had kissed _me. _

When we separated I immediately wished it could've lasted longer. We just stared at each other for awhile.

Blue and Black.

Sky and Earth.

Sending shivers down my spine, he whispered in my ear,

"We need to talk."

* * *

**HOW WAS IT? THAT WAS MY VERY FIRST FLUFFY SCENE CAN I GET A LITTLE FEEDBACK? I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER. I WORKED EXTREMELY HARD ON IT AND AGAIN I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FASTER. I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE REGULARLY. LIKE MAYB ONCE OR TWICE EVERY TWO WEEKS OR SO. I RARELY GET TO GO ON THE COMP. SO NO PROMISES. **

**I'M THINKING OF MAKING A SEQUEL TO THIS BECAUSE I HAD ONLY PLANNED THIS TO BE A THREE-SHOT WHICH IS NOW GOING TO BE A FOUR OR FIVE-SHOT AND THEN I'LL WRITE A SEQUEL IF YOU LOYAL, NICE, COOKIE-DESERVING, PEOPLE SO WANT IT.**

**LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT,**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**

**P.S Chicken. **


End file.
